His Reason
by OriginalPsyche
Summary: Naruto couldn't believe it; wouldn't believe it. Sasuke was here in front of his very eyes, with no reason as why he came back to Konoha. *YAOI* Rated M, Lemon, SasuNaru


_His Reason_

* * *

><p>Naruto stared at the man in front of him. Dark hair, blood red eyes that had just been an emotionless, pitch black moments ago, and ivory skin that seemed to be bathed with moonlight every night. And the blonde hated him. Hated him with every drip of bitterness that you could have for a person.<p>

For once, when he was probably eighteen, he realized he might've loved him. But then he saw that no matter what, the raven in front of him would remain the way he was. He then became Hokage. All was well; he had Shikamaru as his trustworthy adviser and Sakura by his side as an assistant. He saw his friends (not to mention Konohamaru and his team) all the time. And then _he_ appeared.

The ANBU had arrested him the minute his foot touched the inside of Konoha, but when Naruto found out who they had caught, he dropped everything and bailed him out. He didn't know why; Sasuke didn't care about him anyway. It shouldn't have mattered to him if he lived or died right?

Oh, but it did. It always had and it always would. Sasuke had come back that day, but Naruto couldn't even meet his eyes.

" I'd like to return," he had said. No reason, no expectation; just that he wanted to return.

" Why?" Naruto replied. " After leaving for what? Five years? Becoming a rogue ninja and running off, leaving me and Sakura and Kakashi-sensei behind? And joining Orochimaru and then the Akatsuki?"

His once friendly blue eyes that had been growing dark with anger turned a dangerous shade of red. The whiskers on his cheek became more defined and the hands gripping the wooden desk caused cracks in it.

Yet, _he_ remained unfazed.

" You have the **audacity** to ask me to come and live in **my** village like nothing happened?" he growled. " Like you were just on an extended vacation? 'Oh hi Sasuke! Welcome back from being evil!' No, that's not how it works!"

The raven looked surprised and slightly hurt by his words. _Good,_ Naruto thought smugly. Yet, he couldn't help but feel guilty, not to mention relieved. He was glad Sasuke came back. Glad he came to his senses. But he wouldn't admit that to anyone. No one, ever.

" The ANBU..."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and glanced at the raven when he mentioned the village's specialized unit. " What about it?"

" I won't ever leave the village. I won't even appear on the streets, if you make me part of the ANBU. I'll always wear my mask, and no one will have to know who the new recruit is. Not even the ANBU members themselves. You can even give me a fake name, Lord Hokage. I don't have to be Uchiha Sasuke."

" What? No! You're Sasuke! You always will be Sasuke!" he covered his mouth in shock. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the expression on the raven's face. What would it be? Ecstatic? Smug? Amused?

He took a death breath and opened his eyes to see the hopeful Uchiha looking back at him.

" Fine. You can be on the ANBU. But all conditions apply, except the name change. You will always be Uchiha Sasuke."

And that was what led to his currents position. Here Sasuke stood, outside his room in the middle of the night.

" Hokage-sama," Sasuke said.

" May I help you?" he asked groggily.

" I want to talk to you."

" At 12:34 in the morning? No, talk to me later Sasuke, not now."

He began to close the door, but the dark-haired man persistently stopped it with his foot.

" Hokage-sama," he said impatiently. " You said that one of the conditions was that I couldn't be seen to the public eye. You know how many ninjas walk in and out of the Hokage's office everyday? Where am I supposed to find a good time to come and talk to you?"

" When there's no there." He began to close the door again, but this time, Sasuke pushed it open and walked inside the room, closing the door with a soft click. The blonde glared at him.

" Get. Out."

" No."

" Get out I said."

" Not until you talk to me."

" Sasuke! _Get out_!"

" Hokage-sama!" He stepped forward and grabbed the slightly smaller man's shoulders. hurt, anger and frustration mixed into the dark eyes that stared into the cerulean ones. He voice lowered to a barely audible whisper. " Why? Why won't you listen?"

Having Sasuke so close to him made Naruto scream, cry, and maybe even kiss him. but he couldn't do that. He was the Hokage, Sasuke was rogue. And what was worse, he betrayed him. It's not that he wouldn't talk to him; it's that he _couldn't._

Thunder crackled outside; lightning struck and illuminated their faces.

" Hokage-"

" Why Sasuke?" he asked. " Why would you leave? Konoha- didn't you like it here? With Sakura-chan? And Kakashi-sensei? And the rest of the Rookie Nine? And _me_?"

" I-"

" I don't want to here that bull shit about revenge and power either! I've heard that for all these years I've known you teme! And it's get's old! No one can be _that_ driven for revenge!"

Sasuke watched him as he continued his rant that he'd wanted to scream for years. " And Sakura! She loved you! And you just abandon her? I mean, she was a little creepy about you back then, but really? How low could you get?"

" I'm sorry."

" Sorry doesn't fix it. Sorry won't erase the pain Sasuke. Do you have any idea how we felt when you left? When you said you wanted to kill us? When I first found you...in Orochimaru's hide out after all that time, I felt like...like I was so close to bringing you home. But what did you say? _' This time I'll kill you. I only let you live on a whim'_."

The blonde was on the verge of tears. His legs trembled and nearly gave out under him, but grasped Sasuke's shoulders quickly for support.

" And then you come back." His voice was wavering now. " I was so...angry. Angry that after all that, you came back. But, I was happy too. So happy..."

Somewhere along his speech, his eyes had left Sasuke's and he was facing the floor. But Sasuke took his chin in his hands and looked into his eyes, not allowing the man to look away.

" Why?" he asked. " After all, I _did_ try and kill you."

The blonde felt that sickening feeling attack his stomach. His heart pounded as the tears in his eyes overflowed, blurring the image of Sasuke in front of him. He closed his eyes and let the warm tears fall as he thought of that one reason.

He couldn't possibly say it. He couldn't. It was easier to just brush it off like it was nothing. But he couldn't do that! Sasuke was important to him! He almost sacrificed his dream of being Hokage because he couldn't save him!

" I..." he bit his lip and opened his eyes. " Sasuke...I'm in love with you."

The bottled up words and emotions then sprang forth. " Damnit Sasuke, I'm in love with you! Those days that you weren't here were the worst for me! Sure, I had Shikamaru, and Kiba, and Sakura, and Hinata, and Pervy Sage, and Tsunade-baachan, and Kakashi-sensei, but I wanted _you_! I wanted _you_ when you disappeared after the Chuunin Exams, _you_ when Akatsuki came after me every chance they got, _you_ when Pain annihilated the village!"

" Hokage-sama." Sasuke couldn't find any words. He'd always thought that Naruto had overreacted with how he felt about him, but never did he expect this much. When he was younger, it was true, he didn't care about the blonde. He wouldn't give a second thought if he crossed his mind. But...when he'd stop chasing him; finally thought him not worth it, Sasuke couldn't help but feel so alone. Naruto had been the only one who still cared ( aside from Sakura, and somewhat Kakashi-sensei, but they're not the center of this).

And that was when he saw, he cared much more the idiot than he ever thought possible.

Sasuke wouldn't claim to call it love; too stubborn for that. But he'd admit that the man in front of him was important if he wanted to keep his sanity.

His monologue broke as he felt a pair of soft lips touch his. The raven closed his eyes and didn't question the actions of the Hokage, his hands moving to his waist and massaging his hips before roughly grabbing his ass. The blonde let a small squeak escape as he wrapped his arms around the raven-haired ninja's neck, his tan fingers entangling themselves in his hair. Sasuke's lips moved against Naruto's, and as the blonde's mouth slowly opened, the Uchiha couldn't help but hesitate before making his tongue meet the younger man's.*

He opened his eye a crack and focused on the bed behind them. As his old smirk made a special appearance on his face, he began to drive Naruto backward until they both were laying on the soft sheets, Sasuke hovering over Naruto.

Their lips didn't break, but the Uchiha could feel the uncertainty in the other's actions. A small whimper crawled from Naruto's lips and Sasuke slowly moved his lips from his partner's. He bent down to lightly bite the tanned man's ear and whisper, " I'm not leaving you again Naruto."

The azure orbs widened at the promise in the words. The paler man's lips trailed from his ear down his tan neck, biting and sucking, leaving marks as if they were signatures on the contract of the promise he'd made. Naruto moaned as a pale snaked under his shirt and pinched one of nipples. In only a few moments, his shirt was gone along with Sasuke's as the older man sucked at the slowly hardening buds.

" Nngh...Sasuke..."

He planted kisses along every inch of his chest, stopping for moment when he reached the swirling design of the seal on his sculpted stomach. He slowly traced the design with his finger and kissed the (apparently sensitive) skin. The blonde's breath hitched at the sudden contact, and just as he regain his normal breathing pattern, it became ragged at his felt Sasuke's hands make their way to the front of his pants.

" Ahh-Sasuke!"

He writhed in the already messy sheets as Sasuke squeezed the growing bulge in the blonde's pants. He unzipped the pants and yanked his shorts and boxers down in a fluid motion, taking the erect member in his hand and pumping it slowly. Naruto fisted a handful of his golden hair and bit his lip until it bled, his eyes screwing shut as he dug his hips into the mattress.

" Fuck Sasuke! Just do it already!"

" Do what, Hokage-sama?" he asked teasingly.

Naruto groaned and threw his head back, moaning even more when Sasuke moved up to suck lewdly on the exposed column. Sasuke ghosted his thumb over the slit that was already slippery with pre-cum, making Naruto cry out loud.

" Nng...ah-! S-Sasuke! S-suck me damnit!"

" All you had to do was say so Hokage-sama," he murmured. He drew his tongue slowly from base to tip, engulfing the head quickly and bobbing his head up and down. Naruto pushed his hips further into the raven's warm cavern, longing for the skilled tongue to caress him more.

Moans and subtle humming resounded in the room as Sasuke devoured his partner's member.

" Ahh...Nngh, S-Sasuke-! I-I'm-!"

At that moment, he removed the pulsing erection from his mouth with a popping sound and moved upward, pushing his body against Naruto's. The blonde man screwed his eyes shut as he felt Sasuke's hips push into his, their lengths' rapid movement along each other causing friction between them. Naruto looked up and saw the Uchiha's face illuminated by the light streaming in the window, his lips slightly parted as his body glistened with sweat. He gazed fondly at the blonde beneath him and stuck one of his long fingers into his mouth.

Naruto looked slightly confused, but didn't bother trying to think. His mind was in too much of a hazy state to even try. Sasuke then moved back toward his lower region and kissed the inside of his thigh, making his way to the kitsune's entrance.

" _Sasuke!" _The blonde's mangled voice cried out at the river of sensations coursing through his body as Sasuke began to lick the puckered hole. He pushed one finger into the winking entrance and began to steadily thrust in and out.

" Sasu-! G-god, that feels so _good_!"

The Uchiha smirked and inserted another digit, going up to three. Naruto's mouth gaped open as his back arched high off the bed, desperately trying to push Sasuke's fingers deeper into him. Sasuke thrust harder when finally-

" Oh, there! Hit there again!"

His smirk grew even wider as he found his uke's sensitive spot and continued hitting there for a few moments before pulling his fingers out. The blonde whimpered in annoyance as he was left unsatisified again.

" Hokage-sama..."

Naruto met Sasuke's eyes and before he knew it, he was top, sitting on his lap. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hips and began to help him shift so that sat right on his erect cock. Naruto slowly went down, throwing his head back just as lightning split the sky outside.

His breath came in gasps as he slowly began to bounce up and down, Sasuke's hand gripping his hips so tightly it was painful in such an amazing way. Sasuke groaned and closed his eyes, the warmth of the blonde's body surrounding his length making him even hotter than before.

" Sas-Sasuke..." The raven's eyes slowly focused on his the face of the man on top of him. His heavily lidded eyes stared down at Sasuke. " Y-you never answered...my question..."

" What question?" the Uchiha replied in a breathy voice.

" Why? A-after all these years...why did you come back?" Naruto groaned as Sasuke's length finally struck his prostate. The raven thrust upward and flipped them over easily to where he rest on top. He started at a slow rhythm, picking up the pace and thrusting harder as the seconds went by.

" W-why? Sasuke..." The blonde rolled his hips to meet the thrust that went deeper and deeper, striking his most sensitive spot repeatedly.

" To...start over..." he panted. " Damn, you're so tight!"

" Mnn, Sasuke! I-I'm about to-"

" Me..too...!"

The raven grabbed the others cock and began to pump it rapidly, making the blonde's breath almost disappear as he gasped for it to fill his lungs. After a few perfectly in sync thrusts and jerks, Naruto came, the white liquid spurtig onto his and Sasuke's chest. Sasuke came also not long after Naruto, the substance filling naruto and leaking onto the sheets as he pulled out and collapsed onto the blonde.

For moment, they both just lay there, trying to catch their breath, their pants slowing to a steady rhythmic breathing. The raven moved off of him and lay on his right, facing the blonde. He laced his fingers in the sunkissed locks and began to speak.

" I came back," he started. " To start over."

" Start over?" the blonde murmured.

" Yeah, Lord-"

" Naruto." He smiled warmly at the man beside him. " Uzumaki Naruto. Not 'Hokage-sama' or 'Lord Hokage'. You've always called me Naruto right? Hell, I'd even be fine with usurakontachi."

Sasuke couldn't help but grin at the old nickname. " Naru..to.."

" Yes, Sasu?"

" I know, I did some pretty...fucked up things. Like following Orochimaru, and joining Akatsuki, and a bunch of other crap. But..when you stopped chasing me...I decided to chase you. You had finally taken everyone's advice to just let me fall into the darkness."

Naruto frowned. " Well, it get's kinda tiring to have people say ' He's not coming back Naruto'. And you didn't even care about me, so why should I have cared for you?"

Sasuke nodded and closed his eyes. " Naruto... I want to see everyone."

Naruto blinked back the exhaustion descended on him. " What? Why?"

" No reason. To say_ ' I'm back. Who knew?_'."

" You gonna say hi to Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan first?" the blonde asked.

" If you want."

The kitsune was silent for a moment before saying, " Fine. In a few days, after your next mission." He yawned and snuggled up next to Sasuke, smiling slightly as he felt the other's arm wrap protectively around him, his hand stroking the whiskered cheek.

" ...'suke...love..you..." he murmured. The raven smirked and closed his eyes. He could only guess that feeling that Naruto was so important to him was this.

" Love you too, dobe."

* * *

><p>" Uchiha Sasuke!" Naruto ordered. " You and your platoon are to safely escort the Wind Country's feudal lord to our lord's palace, do I make myself clear?"<p>

The other ANBU members gave a quiet "Yes sir." It was still shocking that their beloved Hokage had actually allowed the past rogue ninja into the ANBU. They could only imagine how long they'd be looking if his identity hadn't been revealed and he was next in their Bingo Book.

" Disperse!" The other three disappeared, leaving Sasuke and Naruto lone in the office. He removed the red and white cat mask from his face and gave the blonde the famous glare that only Uchihas possessed.

" It's been two weeks and I've been on four missions since _then_," he said hinting towards that rainy night. " Just when are you going to tell the village I'm back usuratonkachi?"

" Hey! As soon as Kiba and the others get back alright? I want everyone to be here! Sai is doing some work in the Earth Country, but he should be back around tomorrow okay?"

He walked around the desk, and took the mask from the older man's hands. He kissed his lips lightly and said, " Don't die."

Sasuke snorted. " If I can kill Orochimaru and Danzou, I can kill anybody."

" Cocky bastard," Naruto rolled his eyes and placed the mask back onto the raven's face. " You're dismissed."

" Right, goodbye Naruto." Sasuke disappeared in that way the ANBU normally do and Naruto collapsed into his chair.

" Naruto?" Sakura opened the door slightly and walked in seeing that he was alone. " I trust the ANBU have been sent to the border?"

" Yeah, Sakura-chan," he nodding, his eyes staring out the window, his mind focused on Sasuke. " Hey...what would you do...if Sasuke came back? or if he was in the village at this very moment?"

Sakura blinked, clearly taken aback by the question. " Well, I'd probably yell at him and beat him to a pulp, then I'd probably cry and tell him how awful it's been, and then I'd hug him and welcome him back."

He turned to meet her green eyes. " And I said he was in the ANBU...that he was just in this office, what would you do?"

She smiled and replied, " I'd have to say that Kakashi-sensei was right. Uzumaki Naruto really _is_ the Number One Ninja in Surprising People."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>My second attempt at a lemon! My first was Vampire Night ( KanameXAidou), and this obviously is SasuNaru. I got feedback on that one, so I thought I should do it again! And I think the ending was pretty clever, don't you?

So was it good? I personally think so, but hey, opinions differ.

*- In case you noticed that little star during the description of Naruto and Sasuke's kiss. I saw symbolism in it! ( My teacher would be so proud :O) So, when Naruto's movements were slow: _Sasuke's lips moved against Naruto's, **and as the blonde's mouth slowly opened**, the Uchiha couldn't help but hesitate before making his tongue meet the younger man's_, I'm guessing my symbolism was that he was still a little hesitant, a little cautious of Sasuke, and Sasuke's hesitation showed that he was afraid he might hurt Naruto more than he already has.

And yes, you probably don't care, but **I do**, so I put it there :P

Ah yes, Review please! :D You know you wanna


End file.
